


I Need More Hands

by GohanRoxas



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, F/F, Lesbian Character, Muscles, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: Ann loves her burly, muscled girlfriends. So does her girlfriend.Based off art by radio-starkiller.





	I Need More Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

Ann Takamaki is many things, but subtle isn’t one of them. Yeah, she's half-American, a model, a second-year high school student, a Phantom Thief and unashamedly gayer than Utada Hikaru may or may not be, but subtle? No way in hell.

Which explains exactly what she's doing right now, staring at both of her girlfriends as they get practice in on the gym floor. Shiho’s busily juggling a volleyball with her teammates, clad in the usual black sports bra and matching tights; meanwhile, Makoto is getting a break from her aikido sparring session, putting an exclamation point on that fact by undoing her white  _ gi _ and showing off her own white sports bra.

“I have two hands and they’re both gonna be occupied.” Ann’s practically drooling at this point as she looks at them, memorising every detail over and over again.

Shiho’s abs and muscled arms are leaner than Makoto’s, gained from cardio work and diet, not any strength training. Even so, the divots and curves of each abdominal muscle is more pronounced by the sweat drenching her body as she high-fives a teammate. Her long black hair is tied in a lower ponytail than usual, but it's still damn pretty.

Makoto’s musculature is way more pronounced than Shiho’s, with burlier arms and abs that she remembers quite clearly are rock hard. Unfortunately, she's not panting or sweating as heavily as Shiho, but that came down to more stamina.

And God in Heaven, she’s doing it again. Equating exactly what kind of physical prowess the two of them had to...you know... _ it _ .

Ann’s face was already going pink, so it’s not much of a stretch for her to go red when a pair of delicate, almost sophisticated arms wrap around her from behind. “They’re both very nice, aren’t they?”

Like a knight capturing a pawn, Hifumi Togo,  _ shogi  _ prodigy and the fourth member of their incredibly gay quartet, has Ann in her clutches. And the blonde prays she’ll never let go. “Yeah...they’re not bad, I guess.”

Hifumi chuckles. “Ann-chan, you’re drooling again.”

Ann wipes her chin with the back of her hand. “No I’m not.”

A laugh from her as lips press against the top of her head. “You’re cute.”

Before she can retort, she’s distracted by moving muscles on Shiho and Makoto once again.

“And a, quote, useless lesbian.” Hifumi grins, holding one of her girlfriends close.

“Hey, I am what I eat.” Ann grins right back.

A very unladylike snort of laughter from the otherwise collected  _ shogi  _ queen. “You’re lucky I like you.”

“I know.” She nuzzles into Hifumi’s arms.


End file.
